Paradise Lost
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When her husband Scorpius cheats on her, Rose Weasley turns to the only people she still trust. Her family.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Beauty Therapy: Spa Day assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collection, What's Cooking?, and Mythology Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Beauty Therapy: Spa Day assignment: Task 8 Head Massage - Write about a character playing with another's hair.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Dumbledore's Army (character) Ron Weasley **

**Supermarket Sweep: Shoes (Era) Next-Gen**

**Pop Figure Collection: Zouwu (animal) cat**

**What's Cooking: Swiss Chesse (animal) cat**

**Mythology Club: (Plot) Write about a short marriage**

**Warning for mentions of cheating, and some Weasley family fluff. Word count is 693 words. I hope you all enjoy Paradise Lost.**

Ron Weasley opened the door to his and Hermione's house on the fourth knock. He knew that they weren't expecting anyone to come visiting. No one had called or anything like that.

"Who is it?" he asked looking through the peephole.

Standing on the doorstep of the house was his daughter Rose Weasley - no - Malfoy. She had several bags and boxes at her feet and a tabby cat in her arms.

"Baby," Ron said opening the door and letting Rose in, "what's wrong? Is everything alright with you and Scorpius?"

"What's going on, Ron?" Hermione called walking towards the father and daughter duo in the hallway. "Is everything alright, Rosie?"

Rosie shook her head looking at her feet. "No," she whispered sadly. "Everything isn't alright with me and that boy." She looked around nervously. "I was wondering if I could stay here for a while, Mum, and Dad?"

"Why not?" Ron said before Hermione could say anything. "Right, Hermione? It'll be like old times having one of the kids in the house."

"Of course," Hermione said. "I'll go prepare your old room for you. How does that sound, Rosie Posie?"

Rose nodded. She almost felt a smile form on her face pushing away the thoughts that Scorpius was cheating on her with someone. How could he cheat on her like that?

"Come on," Ron said playing with the ends of his daughter's fluffy red pigtails. "We were just about to sit down to dinner. We can set another place for you."

"Thank you, Daddy," Rose whispered following her father down the hall.

"So what happened with you and Scorpius this time?"

Rose had been afraid that her parents would ask this question of her. But now that it was asked she couldn't not tell her parents, or for that fact, avoid that it was happening.

"Scorpius and I are getting a divorce," she announced.

"But you've only been married for a few months," Hermione said, as she renetered the kitchen after finishing with Rose's room. "Don't you want to try to keep your marriage alive, sweetie?"

"What happened?" asked Ron, a concerned look forming on his face as Rose remained quiet. "Why such drastic action? This isn't like you Rose."

"Um...it's not easy to say," Rose said sadly looking at the plate of food she'd gathered in front of her while parents had asked her question.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because I can't make sense of why it happened to begin with."

"Well, let's start with what it is?" Hermione said trying to be rational about it, but Ron could see that rationality wasn't what was needed here.

Ron walked over pulling Rose into a hug. "He didn't cheat on you did he?"

Rose started crying as she nodded. "He did," she cried into her father's shoulder. "But that's not the worst thing."

"What's the worst thing?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"The person I caught him cheating on me with."

"And who was that?" Ron said smoothing a hand through Rose's hair as he tried to sooth her like he used to. "Who did Scoprius cheat on you with?"

"Cousin Albus."

"Are you sure? Are you totally sure that it was your cousin Albus that Scorpius was cheating on you with?"

"I'm sure. I followed Scoripus to the place they met up and then followed them to a ...a ...a hotel." She broke into tears at this getting up from the table and running to her room. She wasn't feeling very hungry anymore anyway.

A few minutes later she could hear footsteps approaching and the door opened. Footsteps approached her bed and the end sank slightly as someone sat down.

"Rosie Pose," her father's voice said, as he played with the ends of her hair, "I'm sorry that Scoprius did you wrong. But if that's the way he's going to treat you he's not worth it. He's not worth crying over. You are far better than him."

"Thank you, daddy," she whispered.

"Now let's go finish dinner, yeah?"

Rose nodded as she followed her father back to the kitchen and dinner. Tomorrow would be the begin of the rest of her life.

**I hope you all enjoyed Paradise Lost. **


End file.
